Missing You
by waywardrenegades
Summary: A one shot of how I think a phone call between Haley and Chris would have gone if she'd called him when he left for New York the first time after he kissed her.


**Author's Note:  
>This is a quick one shot of what I think would happen if Haley called Chris after her left for New York the first time, following him kissing her. As much as I ship Naley, I loved the idea of Haley and Chris getting together and her internal struggle between being faithful to Nathan and leaving for a tour and Chris. <strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. _

* * *

><p>Haley spun her wedding ring around her finger as she stared at the phone lying on the table.<p>

She drummed her fingernails on the wooden tabletop and rolled her eyes as she finally lifted the phone and quickly dialed the number she'd long ago memorized, before she had time to over analyze what she was going to do.

Haley closed her eyes as she listened to the ringing in her ear, holding her breath until she heard his voice on the other end.

"Chris Keller here."

"Haley James here."

There was a pause on the other end, "Don't you mean Haley James Scott?"

Haley inhaled sharply and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "How's the tour going?"

"It's killing you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Not being here," Chris said matter-of-factly. "It's killing you."

"No. I know I made the right choice, Chris. I don't regret it."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

"I'm serious, Chris."

"Then why'd you call?"

"I wanted to see how you were. Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have bothered," she said rolling her eyes and getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Wait, Hales."  
>She hesitated and pressed the phone to her ear, "What?"<p>

"I miss you."

Haley paused as her heart all but stopped in her chest. She hadn't even wanted to admit it to herself but that was the reason she called. That was all she wanted to hear. That their kiss had happened, that it hadn't been a trick, he really cared about her.

"Chris…"

"And I know you miss me too. Even if you can't say it out loud, even if you can't think it, I know you do."

She was silent. She could deny it without feeling like she was lying and she couldn't admit it without feeling like she was betraying Nathan.

"You can still meet up with us, Haley. It's not too late."

"I can't leave, Chris. My whole life is here, my husband is here," she said."

The words felt heavy in her mouth, like they were motivated by obligation rather than real emotion.

"Just tell me this, Haley," Chris said softly. "Would Nathan be this torn about pursuing his dream? Or would he just go for it?"

"You know the answer to that," Haley whispered. She spoke softly, as if Nathan could hear her, even though she knew he was at the river court.

"Then why the hell are you so bent out of shape about doing the same thing?"

"It's not the same, Chris."

"It is," he said emphatically. "It is the _exact_ same thing. Nathan would not think twice about leaving, taking a basketball scholarship and making it in the big time. Now here's your opportunity. It's right in front of you for the taking and you're turning it down. For what?"

"For my husband, for my marriage."

"If he really loves you… he'll understand."

"No, he won't."

"Well then maybe he's not the guy for you."

"Chris…"

"No. Shut up for a second, Haley, and just listen to me. You can have everything you've ever dreamed of and more. You would be on tour with Michelle Branch. Michelle Branch, Hales. She's one of your heroes. You would be performing your music on stage in front of thousands of people every night. Putting yourself out there, making a name for yourself doing something you love. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you don't want any of it?"

He paused and Haley could hear a voice call out to him in the distance, "Keller. You're on in two," and suddenly he felt very far away.

She let a breath out in a hiss from between her teeth as he replied, "Be right there."

Then his voice was back in her ear, "Hales. Just… just think about what I said. That's all I'm asking. Just think about it."

She was silent again and didn't say a word.

"Haley. I'm supposed to go on stage, but I am not leaving this dressing room until you agree to at least consider it."

She shook her head, tears pooling in her dark eyes.

"Haley…"

"Fine, Chris!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'll think about it.

"That's all I'm asking," Chris said. She could hear him smiling through the phone.

"I miss you Hales. It doesn't feel right going on this stage without you."

Haley paused, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"But of course I'm still going on stage. 'Cause y'know… I'm not married."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, "Break a leg, Chris."

"See you soon, Rockstar."

She heard the dial tone in her ear and took a deep breath, "Miss you too."


End file.
